<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Adventures of a Certain Shoebill and the Warrior of Light and/or Darkness by GriffinHuntress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566704">The Adventures of a Certain Shoebill and the Warrior of Light and/or Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinHuntress/pseuds/GriffinHuntress'>GriffinHuntress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patch 5.2: Echoes of a Fallen Star Spoilers, Post-Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers, Reader-Insert, Tags Are Hard, i think? i'm not used to this lol, may be an au when 5.3 comes out who knows lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinHuntress/pseuds/GriffinHuntress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain bird seems to have taken a liking to you - a certain judgemental shoebill, in fact. Why is it here? What does it <i>want</i>? And most importantly - does it ever blink?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch &amp; Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Adventures of a Certain Shoebill and the Warrior of Light and/or Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You haven't slept well these last few nights — really, you haven't slept well since killing Emet-Selch. Whatever else you may have thought of him, the Ascian's final words still haunt you, just like the memories of your time in that strange, sad, false city he created. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To top it all off, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>bird </span>
  </em>
  <span>is here again — it's a shoebill, according to Urianger. Whatever it’s called, you can’t help but think that it was a mistake to let it into your room at the Pendants in the first place. Ignoring its </span>
  <em>
    <span>irritatingly</span>
  </em>
  <span> demanding stare, you sigh and roll over in bed so you don’t have to look at it improving its nest in a corner of your room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, it seems to have grown fond of you, and appears harmless — it's fair to say that it's even been helpful on occasion. You're not really one to ignore an innocent in need — even judgemental birds — so you've taken to feeding it occasionally, and this, it seems to have understood as an invitation to make itself at home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You wake to an unfamiliar weight on your chest — startled, you make as if to sit up, but with shock you realize it's the </span>
  <em>
    <span>shoebill</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It's seemed very happy with its corner nest so far, so why has it chosen </span>
  <em>
    <span>today</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of all days, to make its nest on you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While you're contemplating simply throwing it off the bed and seeing what happens, the bird </span>
  <b>
    <em>yawns</em>
  </b>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good morning</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a soft, chiming voice whispers into your mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You really ought to eat better — those sandwiches you left on the table were quite stale.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprised, you yelp — your first instinct was right, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>have simply thrown it off the bed, and you do so now as you sit bolt upright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a squawk, the shoebill lands on the floor, feathers fluffed and looking more disgruntled than you thought a bird could possibly look. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don't do that! By the Star, learn your own strength — if you break this body, I don't have another one within easy reach.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What in the seven hells — ?" You rub at your forehead, then stare suspiciously at the pitcher on the table… No, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>be something in the water, could it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh for the love of — you're not </span>
  </em>
  <b>dreaming</b>
  <em>
    <span>, hero, and no, it's not the water, because I've been drinking that too.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You feel a flare of sudden annoyance that you and this </span>
  <em>
    <span>bird </span>
  </em>
  <span>have been sharing drinks without your knowledge — no, wait, back up. You need to deal with the</span>
  <em>
    <span> talking shoebill</span>
  </em>
  <span> first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do I… know you?" The voice is different, but the choice of words and the tone is strangely familiar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's a sound like the rustle of a soft wind through chimes… It takes you several seconds to realize the bird just </span>
  <em>
    <span>sighed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bird sticks its bill into your saddlebags, but before you can protest this invasion of privacy, it finds what it's looking for and knocks it out - a dully pulsing, dark purple shard of auracite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey! That's… that's mine!" Was it glowing like that when you picked it up after your fight with Hades? You don't remember; you only remember not wanting to leave it there — it had seemed so lonely, lying there on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A trophy? I didn't take you for the type.</span>
  </em>
  <span> If you didn't know better, you might have thought the shoebill was scowling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Besides, it's </span>
  </em>
  <b>mine</b>
  <span>. It pokes at the shard with a foot and makes a noise of displeasure aloud. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not that it seems I can do aught with it at the moment.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait, so this </span>
  <em>
    <span>bird </span>
  </em>
  <span>is claiming it's…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Emet-Selch…?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strangely enough, you have the feeling that those beady black eyes are giving you a piercing stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Come now. I gave you my true name — you wound me by forgetting it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The one thing he asked of you. You take a breath, and let it out slowly. "Hades."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bird's ruffled feathers smooth out, and you realize it really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>hurt by the idea of you forgetting it. It nods — a strange gesture on a bird — before adding, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I underestimated how much power that fool of a mage could summon to your aid — which I suppose is lucky for you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes narrow. "So are you here to finish the job? I defeated you once, I can do it again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't get your smallclothes in a knot— while it is true that this body </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>does </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>seem to have taken a liking to you while I've been away, </span>
  </em>
  <b>I </b>
  <em>
    <span>only just arrived. Besides, I'm here because of the auracite. I was hoping it would return to me enough aether to take a different form. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Another sigh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But things are never that simple, are they?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, you certainly like to hear yourself talk — just like Eme— Hades did." While the shoebill's explanation is </span>
  <em>
    <span>ludicrous</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>carrying on a conversation with a talking shoebill. If you accept that this isn't some sort of pixie trick and you're not having a weird fever-dream, then it does make a strange amount of sense. "But he was an Ascian — and </span>
  <em>
    <span>tempered</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as he so readily admitted. Even if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, how do I know you're not lying to me and this isn't all another convoluted scheme?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bird ruffles its feathers again in a way that very definitely resembles a certain man's shrug. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Examine me if you wish. I can tell you that you have nothing to fear from me. I am but a… a shard of Emet-Selch, if you will.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At your confused and not-</span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span>-convinced expression, the shoebill continues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I — he — was prepared to die when he faced you, and he made sure to have certain… contingencies put in place based on that. What he </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>didn't</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> expect was for his soul to crack from the blow you dealt him, nor for it to shatter when he passed on. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As for the rest of Emet-Selch, you </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>did </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>destroy a good portion of his soul. Once it had lost cohesion and returned to aether, the rest of it fell into the Lifestream. There, the tempered parts were… </span>
  </em>
  <span>The shoebill hesitates for a moment and shifts its weight from one foot to the other, looking uneasy.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ...consumed by the one who claimed them — Zodiark. In the end, I may be untempered, but I'm also the only shard that made it back to this body. So, as far as I can tell you… I’m what’s left of him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A moment of despair seems to settle on the bird before it looks back up at you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I suppose… I'm not so different from you now. Sundered. Broken. And a bird — ah, well, that part is different.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bird's air turns expectant, like it’s waiting for you to answer, but you bite your lower lip and worry it between your teeth for a moment as you try to buy yourself time to think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Item the first:</span>
  </em>
  <span> as far as you can </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the bird isn't lying. In fact, it seems remarkably candid, even by Emet-Selch's standards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Item the second:</span>
  </em>
  <span> either the Emet-Selch-bird is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> good actor, or something in its experience has genuinely disturbed it. Perhaps the brush with near-annihilation, or, if the bird's story is to be trusted, the loss of most of its aether to the god the Ascian had so recently worshipped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Item the final, (which you think is actually the strongest evidence for the shoebill's claim):</span>
  </em>
  <span> You’ve spent enough time with Emet-Selch to know that he is </span>
  <b>
    <em>far </em>
  </b>
  <span>too proud to admit to being stuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>anywhere </span>
  </em>
  <span>were it not the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright," you say finally. "Let's assume that I believe all of that. Why are you still here talking and what do you want with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shoebill had at first looked eager, but now has returned to tiny, uneasy hops from one foot to the other. It hesitates for several seconds before it answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I awoke here because this is where this body was, but I stayed by your side as it seemed a safe place to lay low. I had not yet recovered enough strength to take another form. Now time has passed, and I remain unable to leave this body — even this auracite has proven to be of no use to me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking its head, the shoebill hops in clear frustration, fluttering its wings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This form was only meant to be </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>temporary</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, and I find it more </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>tiresome</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> with every moment that passes. Perhaps it is due to this body, or perhaps my… sundering, but I seem to be lacking much of my ability to manipulate aether as well. I need your help, Warrior of Darkness.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You blink for a moment in surprise. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>My</span>
  </em>
  <span> help? Hold on, you're not saying you want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay</span>
  </em>
  <span> with me, are you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If my former compeers realize I've survived, I will have no way to defend myself — at the best, I'll be tempered again; at the worst…</span>
  </em>
  <span> The bird gives a distinctly human shiver of fear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You Scions help the weak and those who come to you for aid, do you not? </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I'm</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> weak and I'm throwing myself on your mercy </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>right now</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>. I know we've had our differences, but surely you couldn't </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>possibly</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> allow something horrible to happen to me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pinch the bridge of your nose and let out a long sigh. Honestly, the plea smacks so strongly of Ascian arrogance, you're half-tempted to open your window and see if Emet-Selch has learned how to fly yet with this new body of his — with some help from your boot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he's right about one thing: you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> help innocents in need. Though he can </span>
  <b>
    <em>hardly</em>
  </b>
  <span> be called innocent, his attempt to win you over is so blatant and lacking in his usual finesse that you know he </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> be quite desperate. Besides, on a purely practical level, allowing him to be caught by the other Ascians is not an option, and if he stays, you may be able to glean some useful information about your opponents from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You let your hand fall and fix the bird with your best glare. "Fine, fine, I'll help you for now — as long as you agree to these conditions. One, you will stay in my sight or in my room at all times. Two, for the gods' sake, stay in your corner when I'm bathing or dressing or just… I tell you I need privacy." You're pretty sure you hear a snort from the bird at that one, but you fix it with an even more piercing stare, and it doesn't comment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Three, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no lies</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If I catch you lying to me or otherwise trying to betray me, I'll take you to Rak'tika and we'll see how well you adapt to life with the </span>
  <b>
    <em>real</em>
  </b>
  <span> birds — and with the Viis hunting you." The shoebill's feathers ruffle uneasily, and you're glad to see he seems to remember his previous encounters with the warrior tribe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And four — if I help you, I want something in return. I want you to tell me what you know about the Ascians, about Amaurot — all of it. No vague answers or white lies. You told me to remember you — well, I want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>learn</span>
  </em>
  <span> about you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stays quiet with his head lowered for some time, and just when you're beginning to wonder if perhaps this really</span>
  <em>
    <span> is</span>
  </em>
  <span> all just a fever-dream, he looks back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Very well; I accept your terms.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good!" You smile. Clapping your hands together once, you call out, "Feo Ul? Feo Ul, I have need of you!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh!" You hear an excited cry with a tinkling </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop!</span>
  </em>
  <span> and then your vision fills with the bright butterfly wings and dancing aether of the pixie right in front of your nose. "My dearest [branch], you finally, finally remembered to call on me! Now, what do you need me for? Shall I fetch you something? Smite someone causing you grief? Well, I would do that anyway — if you called me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the first opportunity to break into the pixie's chatter politely, you do so. "It's more of a… a petsitting request?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feo Ul tilts their head rather curiously, clearly not expecting this answer. You go on, pointing to the shoebill on the floor as you do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is… well, it's not really important who he is. The important part is that he's gotten himself stuck as this bird, and I've agreed to help him out, but I don't really trust him. When I'm not around or otherwise can't keep an eye on him, do you think you could instead? If that's not too much to ask, Feo Ul."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm…" The pixie swoops down to the shoebill's eye-level and hovers there, staring into his beady eyes. "You [poor sorcerer,] we've seen ones like you before — yes, always so confident until something, something small goes awry with your silly experiments and puts you in your place."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bird doesn't blink, and for a moment, you wonder if the pixie can see something in his aether, unlike you — his real self, perhaps — but then Feo Ul has swooped back up to your face and has their hands clasped together fervently as they beam at you.</span>
</p>
<p><span>"Why of </span><em><span>course</span></em><span>, we can do that for you — what a simple task for us! You will call again soon, won't you, my darling [branch]? We miss you </span><em><span>ever</span></em> <em><span>so</span></em><span> when you don't!"</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Though the tone of the pixie's last words sounds </span>
  <em>
    <span>slightly</span>
  </em>
  <span> like a threat, you smile back and nod — you can't </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> blame them for being upset after you’ve forgotten their offer of help so often. "Thank you, Feo Ul — and I remember! I'll make sure to come by and visit with some of the wines I brought from the Source."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You will always be welcome at court, my [sapling], but we'll look forward to your next visit with extra anticipation! [Fare thee well]!" And with that, it's only you and Hades in the room again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>By the Star… you really </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>did</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> bring Titania to heel. To see the faerie king at </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>your</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> beck and call is a sight indeed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You scowl at the bird. "Feo Ul is a good friend of mine — </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> some… some trained </span>
  <em>
    <span>pet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I won't have you speak about them that way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Very well</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The chiming whisper in your mind that you've begun to associate with him is strangely sulky, and you wonder if what you're hearing is indeed Hades's real voice. It certainly sounds like a version of the Amaurotine voices you've heard, but it also shares characteristics with the voice you'd grown used to hearing from Emet-Selch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In the spirit of our new agreement of truthfulness — </span>
  </em>
  <span>the bird's voice suddenly breaks into your thoughts, and you look down at him in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I have not been… </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>entirely</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> forthcoming. You see, being — </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>essentially</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> sundered as I am, I'm only a part of the man you knew as Emet-Selch.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes…?" You're not sure where this is going, and you're not sure you like it either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, you see, part of the reason I'm stuck like this is… I don't know how I ended up this way.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So are you telling me you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hades?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No, no — I am</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His tone is suddenly very concerned with making sure he gets the point across clearly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But Emet-Selch had millennia upon millennia of experiences and knowledge. I know you saw him in his other form — do you really think all of that could be contained in </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>one</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> shard?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hadn't really thought about it," you admit slowly. "But you're saying… you have amnesia?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bird pauses for a moment, then nods. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something like that. I can recall a great deal, but my memory — Emet-Selch's memory — is… missing pieces. Perhaps they'll find their way back to me in time; perhaps they won't. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh." You're quiet for a moment, considering that, then nod. "Alright. Thanks for… letting me know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Alright'?</span>
  </em>
  <span> the shoebill echoes, puzzled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That's… all?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, Emet-Selch — not you, the Ascian one — said that we forgot almost everything when the Star was sundered originally, didn't he? And my fellow Scions who were lost in the Lifestream suffered some poor effects from it. It sounds to me like you're fairly lucky to still know who you are and have any kind of body at all after all that." You're quiet while you watch him intently. "Can I call you Hades? You can't just be 'that bird' forever."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though ‘that bird’ jerks his head up to look at you in surprise at your question, he nods. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If… that's what you wish to do.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright then, Hades." You stand up and run your hands through your hair before stretching. "Now's the time for you to honor condition two of our agreement so I can get ready in peace. After that, we can get some breakfast and head out!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, if you insist. It isn't like you have any particular assets I'd be interested in looking at</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You wince at this confirmation of your lack of privacy — first Ardbert and now this </span>
  <em>
    <span>bird</span>
  </em>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods</span>
  </em>
  <span>, how long have you been in my room anyway? Never mind, don't answer that — just… go sit in your corner. Remember Feo Ul said they'd be keeping an eye on you!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snorts but waddles his way over to the nest in the corner and stares resolutely at the wall. You watch for a moment, still not trusting him — when you're cautiously satisfied that he intends to keep his word, you rummage through your ransacked bags and throw whatever clothes that seem clean </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough</span>
  </em>
  <span> onto your bed, hoping that they’ll come together into some sort of vaguely matching outfit when you dress. With that out of the way, you then move on to the washbasin to splash cold water onto your face and wash up. Given how the day’s started, you have an uneasy feeling that you might need to be at your best to face the rest of it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly, I don't know where this came from -- my brain frying during the two weeks I didn't have AC probably -- but many thanks to the Bookclub Discord for being super enthusiastic and encouraging, and also many, many thanks to Star for giving this a beta!! ^_^ I've never had a beta before, but I'm glad I asked even though I was super nervous!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>